


other side of the world

by thatofyou



Series: married models au [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatofyou/pseuds/thatofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chanyeol sends jongin an email, and jongin has trouble falling asleep.  married models au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	other side of the world

**Author's Note:**

> occurs after [warm together](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611404) and before [love is swinging in the air tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1611257). title from 'other side of the world' by kt tunstall. originally posted at [tumblr](http://thatofyou.tumblr.com/post/55625031298) on 130716.

A week after Jongin arrives in Seoul, he receives an email from Chanyeol. It hits Jongin that they've come to _this_ , to unknown numbers and careful conversations when they had been so much more. He’s been better at forgetting lately, but sometimes Chanyeol's ghost, the one that lives in Jongin's memory, still makes itself visible in everyday life. That morning, he had made coffee and as the scent filled the air, he saw Chanyeol shuffle sleepily into the dining room and slump onto his favourite chair at the table.

The email is short and to the point, very much like Chanyeol.

> hey jongin,
> 
> i know we're kind of on other sides of the world right now but maybe we could go out sometime when we're on the same side together. i miss you.
> 
> chanyeol

Jongin reads the email over and over again, stares at his screen until the words imprint themselves onto back of his eyelids. He doesn't know how to respond, doesn't know how to feel exactly. He shuts off his laptop and climbs into bed in hopes that in the morning, he'll be less confused. He rubs his eyes, the glare from the screen still stinging, and fails to fall asleep.


End file.
